Map (Level Up Land)
Area 1 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: '''Perhaps the "home" of Level Up Land as it were. The presence of the pier means this is where players will keep returning to due how it it provides a full recovery, saving progress and is the destination whenever the Warp spell is activated. The high frequency of rats and crabs compensates for how weak the player will be when they start the game and are an immediate source of experience that will certainly help in the early parts of the game. Threats of an eagle or wolf attacking demonstrate the need to grow health and extract spells as they are formidable foes but can be taken out with enough early preparation. This threat is subsided by the fact that the pier is here, meaning that death becomes a simple minor setback. Repair, Analyse and Strike are by far the most prominent spells to be extracted here. Such simple spells reflect the way in which the player is to be introduced to the concept of extracting. The lack of any health-healing spells also enforces the importance of using the pier as a means of recovery in these early stages. Area 2 '''Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: The introduction of bats so close to the pier can be a very effective strategy for early game progression, as Drain spells can be an effective early-game all-round spell in regards to both offence and defence. Without the appropriate analyse spell, the bats may prove more of a challenge due to their obscure recovery conditions. Area 3 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: '''This cave (AKA "The Fairy Cave") contains Level Up Land's entire supply of fairies, no other enemy can be found here and fairies cannot be found anywhere else. Being so close to the pier, this cave attracts new players but with just 30 health, it will lead to the inevitable death. However if the player can accumulate enough health, it can provide a plentiful supply of curative spells such as Heal, Recover and Regenerate. Being so close to the pier also allows the player to rather safely save their game upon stocking up on such healing spells. Area 4 '''Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 5 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 6 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 7 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 8 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 9 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 10 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 11 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 12 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 13 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 14 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 15 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 16 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 17 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 18 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 19 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 20 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 21 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 22 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 23 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 24 Area: Field Encounters: Notes: ***** Area 25 Area: Cave Encounters: Notes: *****